The Carnival Trip
by Mr-Biscuit-Bat
Summary: Mr. Mufflins class a field trip to the carnival! Fanboy and Chum Chum are not partners on the trip though! Yo and Chum Chum are partners for the trip so Fanboy's partner is Kyle. Fanboy gets upset when he sees Yo and Chum Chum having a good time together. Fanboy tries to avoid his best friend for the trip. Could this be for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**The Carnival Trip **

The sun was rising into the warm pink sky awaking all life. The birds sang, cheerful that morning had come at last. But then while all was peaceful loud noises started coming from a water tower with strange doors and odd color clashes. The noises seemed to disturb all peace. Inside the water tower causing the reckless noises were two young boys. One was eleven years old the other nine and a half. The eleven year old boy was wearing a green skin tight super hero suit, black high-top sneakers, purple gloves and a purple mask that had a purple cape attached to the collar of the mask. But the clothing that seemed to stick out the most was his white underwear that was on the outside of his clothes. The second boy was much more round, shorter, and younger. He wore a black mask, an orange super hero suit, black sneakers, and also his underwear on the outside.

They were known as Fanboy and Chum Chum. They woke up cheerful every morning but today was not an average morning. The morning started when their alarm clocks that reassembled started going off at 7:00 am. The alarm clock that resembled Fanboy went off.

"What time is it?" The purple masked alarm clock asked that had Fanboy's voice

"_It is 7:00 o'clock and today is…" _

The smaller alarm clock said in a higher pitched voice than the other waiting for the other to finish the sentence it began.

The Fanboy alarm clock finished the sentence of the other in a serious adult voice that was obviously not Fanboy's voice that was recorded, "Carnival day"

The two boys sprung up in joy. Between each other's beds they both high-fives in mid-air. Fanboy and Chum Chum flew back onto their beds. Fanboy closed his eyes and started squalling joyously with a huge smile!

"_I'm so excited our class is going to the carnival for a field trip"_

"_I know I'm so glad that we won the field trip by having the cleanest class room and we only had to eat 90 pounds of gum that was stuck under all the desks!" _Chum Chum said smiling rocking back and forth on his bed while holding his feet.

They both ran down stairs and quickly ate a bowl of cereal each. Fanboy hopped in the shower and it was only about 3 minutes until he was drying off. Chum Chum had already took his shower during night-morning. In no time they were at school waiting for Mr. Mufflin to come into class with everyone else. When Mr. Mufflin came into the room the whole class became quite.

"_Okay Class for the field trip you need to have buddy with you so pick your buddy and then line up with your buddy next to your side no changing buddies or you will not go on the trip!" _

Fanboy reached out his hand to Chum Chum who was also reaching his hand out. But before their hands touched Yo grabbed Chum Chum's waist and pulled him out of his desk.

"_Come on Chum Chum we are going to be partners!" _

Yo said carrying Chum Chum under her arm while she skipped in line as her feet seemed to twinkle and she did so. Fanboy put his head on his desk and began to cry. He needed his Chum Chum with him on the field trip and now Yo was with Fanboy's best friend. But then he stopped when he felt a warm hand rock his head softly. He looked up to see Scarlet hair falling down off the face of a boy. The boy had dark brown eyes that were looking into Fanboy's soft blue ones. The boy was Kyle, Fanboy and Chum Chum made friends with him after Kyle got kicked out of Milkweed an academy for wizards

"_Well it looks like we are the only ones without a partner so that means that we must partner up I suppose"_

The Wizard said in his usual British accent with his hands on hips. Fanboy couldn't tell if Kyle was smiling or frowning with Kyle's big teeth. Fanboy got out of his seat and wiped the tears from his eyes. They got in line next to each other side to side. Then the class left for the bus to take them to the carnival. Each student would have to sit with their partner. Yo and Chum Chum were on the seat next to Fanboy and Kyle. Fanboy was worried that something bad would happen to Chum Chum. Fanboy was like a big brother Chum Chum so he always protecting him from anything and everything that could hurt him.

Without realizing what he was doing Fanboy grabbed Kyle's hand and held it to his chest. Kyle looked at him with red cheeks and a wide-eyed expression. Fanboy saw what he did and let go and grinned blushing. Fanboy was expecting Kyle to call him a ninny and ignore him the whole ride. But to his surprise Kyle smiled which caused his cheeks to become darker. Fanboy was stunned and his jaw slightly dropped and cheeks were glowing pink. To stop the trip from getting more awkward for them Fanboy started a conversation.

"_After Milkweed why did you come to this school?" _

Kyle was slightly surprised that Fanboy was paid any attention to what he said let alone remember what school he went to.

"_Well… after Milkweed they had to send me to another school so they sent me to this school, they said it was a nice location and there was a house available to buy next to it, But I think they sent me to this school because it was the worst one they could fine in the state."_

Fanboy frowned. He didn't know Kyle hated this school so much. Fanboy really thought Kyle had come to love the school and the friends he made.

"_But I thought you made friends here unlike Milkweed where you had no friends."_

_Fanboy said with puppy dog eyes that were filled with tears_

"_To be honest you and Chum Chum are the only friends I made here, or in general!"_

Fanboy was stunned! That put a lot of pressure on him. Without him and Chum Chum Kyle was alone. Fanboy also realized that Kyle and Chum Chum were really his only friends. I mean sure he knew everyone in the school and Lenny but he never hung out with any of them at each other's houses. Kyle hung out with him and Chum Chum a lot more than other people did He saw just how much Kyle meant to him. Fanboy slid down the seat so he seemed shorter then Kyle. He then hugged the middle of Kyle chest and put his face into Kyle stomach. He felt the warmth of shirt on his cheeks. Kyle lifted Fanboy's head out of his lap quickly but softly. Fanboy let go of Kyle's waist and sat up as his head was being lifted out of Kyle's lap. Fanboy saw Yo giggling and Chum Chum laughing when he was about to apologize for his outburst to Kyle. Fanboy was very upset by this. Chum Chum was having an awesome conversation without him. Fanboy shed a few tears. Kyle was unaware of what was happening in the seat next to him.

"_Fanboy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I just don't feel comfortable with people touching me. Please cheer up." _

Kyle said patting Fanboy's head. Fanboy looked at Kyle's eyes. Fanboy knew what Kyle thought. He didn't want Kyle to think he was crying about his head not being on Kyle's lap or that his best friend was a good time without him. Fanboy sniffed and got the tears off his eyes.

"_I'm just sick that's all. My eyes get watery when I'm sick."_

"You should have stayed home if you were sick."

"No way! And miss this! I don't think so!"

Kyle knew Fanboy got upset over something so he didn't worry about getting sick and just ignored what happened over the last few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Throughout the whole bus ride Fanboy and Kyle laughed. They both told hilarious stories. Kyle talked about the time he turned his teacher into a delicious raspberry desert. Fanboy talked about how he and his side kick first walked into the frosty mart. They told many other stories they couldn't even keep track of the time. They both noticed how interesting each other's lives were. But what they didn't notice was Chum Chum watching them. Chum Chum was shocked that Fanboy was having a great time with Kyle without him. Yo looked down to see Fanboy's buddy playing with his fingers with a disappointed expression. She quickly put her hand around his waist. As she did so he looked up from his finger twiddling with big confused soft brown eyes.

"_Don't look so sad Chum Chum, he doesn't deserve you."_

Before Chum Chum could reply to Yo's comment she hugged him tightly so no words could escape his mouth which was smashed into her stomach. All Chum Chum could think about through the whole bus ride was Fanboy and Kyle having fun without him. Was he being replaced with Kyle? No Fanboy would never to that to his best friend. Or would he?

The bus came to a sudden stop that made everyone on the bus jump except the driver. Fanboy and Kyle both put their faces to the glass window. They both looked in awe at the roller coaster and the huge Ferris wheel that you could see from the bus outside the actual carnival.

"_Okay class; get with your partner and exi-" _

Before Mr. Mufflin could finish his sentence everyone ran out of the bus literally squishing him with their feet. Before you knew it everyone was outside aweing the carnival. You could see a green roller coaster. The tip of the first cart was a snake head. The whole thing looked like a long snake. The tracks were brown and had leaves sticking out the sides. In the middle of the roller coaster was a big metal bar that was painted to look like a tree with metal leaves on top. You could see a hole in the metal tree where the tracks went through. It was a pretty neat design for a roller coaster.

Fanboy and Kyle were more focused on the Ferris wheel then the roller coaster. The Ferris wheel was gold and red. You could see little light bulbs on it everywhere that were not lit yet for it was daytime. Suddenly they felt someone pull their hands away from their sides. They looked down to see a short chubby women stamp their hands. Before they could react to this she ran away to stamp the hands of kids behind them. They looked at the stamps. The stamps were the carnivals logo. The logo was a Ferris wheel and the name of the company at the bottom.

"_Jolly Joy"_

"_What a silly name for this place!"_

Kyle said then he started scoffing.

"_Really you think so? I kinda like it. It makes me think candy!"_

Fanboy said looking at the bright side of things as always. Kyle just looked at him with a confused expression. But then he gave a sweet smile to Fanboy but it quickly left when he saw his peers in a long line heading into the carnival. He ran to get in line with Fanboy running close behind him. After about five minutes they were in front of the line. A man made sure they had their hands stamped then he let them in without saying a word. They ran in to see so many awesome rides and games with neon color posters. It was a lot to look at all at once.

"_What do you want to do first Kyle?"_

Fanboy asked swinging his arms and hands around in the air.

"_I don't know."_

Kyle said looking nervous as he played with his thumbs keeping his eyes down.

Fanboy grabbed Kyle's wrist and ran off with a huge smile on his face.

"_Where are you taking me you ninny?!" _

"_Come on Kyle let's go play a game! How about we try and pop balloons with those darts!"_

Kyle sighed running along with the idiot super hero. Fanboy suddenly stopped. By Fanboy's sudden stop Kyle was halted so fast he fell flat on his face! Kyle quickly got off the dirty ground.

"_Why did suddenly stop after running so fast?! That really hurt my face and my braces smashed my teeth!"_

Kyle yelled with rage. His face was turning red with rage, but it suddenly went back to its normal pale color when he saw something with the corner of his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Kyle looked over his shoulder to see Yo and Chum Chum. Yo had the little sidekick in her arms. She was giving him kisses on his cheek. They were both giggling as Yo was kissing Chum Chum. Kyle turned his head back to Fanboy who had tears in his eyes about to fall on his soft pink cheeks.

"_Fanboy…"_

Kyle didn't know exactly what to say. He really wanted to help but didn't know how to. He never really had an experience like this before. After Kyle tried to say something. The tears started falling. Fanboy wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed, leaving the tears on his cheeks and neck.

"_I'm sorry for making you fall Kyle."_

Fanboy said while quivering. Kyle put his hands around Fanboy's neck pulling him close. Fanboy looked at Kyle with new tears falling down his soft face. Something caught Chum Chum's eye while he was in Yo's arms. He looked at Fanboy and Kyle through a crowd of people.

"_Don't let Chum Chum get you down Fanboy!"_

Kyle said in a calming voice trying to help Fanboy. Chum Chum heard this through the crowds chatter. He was stunned that it was him who made Fanboy cry. What had he done that made Fanboy cry?

"_Is he replacing me?" _

Chum Chum said still in shock.

"_Yes he is Chum Chum! He doesn't see how amazing you are!"_

Yo said with a smirk.

Chum Chum looked at her with big eyes but then quickly looked back at Fanboy and Kyle. He saw Fanboy covering his wet face with his gloved hands.

"I have to go; I think an eyelash is in my eye."

Then Fanboy started running away in the opposite direction as Chum Chum. Kyle then ran after Fanboy.

"_Fanboy wait!"_

Kyle screamed as he ran after Fanboy.

Chum Chum watched Kyle run after Fanboy. He couldn't believe that he did something to hurt Fanboy enough that he would cry. He didn't want to be replaced but he didn't think that he should apologize. Chum Chum was somewhat angry at Fanboy. He did nothing wrong Fanboy was just replacing him for no reason. What kind of a friend would do that? As much as Chum Chum didn't want to get replaced he wasn't going to say sorry for something he didn't do. It wasn't his fault Fanboy was not his partner it was Yo's. Before he could react to this thought Yo gave him one more kiss then then put him on the ground.

"Come on Chum Chum, let's go on the bumper cars then get a frosty freezy freeze, I know how much you love them"

The two kids from Mr. Mufflins class then walked away to go have a good time on the bumper cars.

Fanboy ran into the men's restroom as Kyle followed. Fanboy ran to the sink wiping the tears from his eyes trying to ignore Kyle who was entering the room. Kyle ran in and got a paper towel from the towel dispenser. He then slowly walked up to Fanboy, turned his head so it would face his own and wiped the tears from his face that now had a pale completion. Fanboy sniffed keeping his snot and tears from his face that was now dry thanks to Kyle.

"_Are you feeling better Fanboy?"_

Kyle asked trying to be kind and comforting. Fanboy breathed in and out a few times deeply before he answered Kyle's question.

"_Yeah Kyle. Thanks"_

Fanboy said with no enthusiasm. Kyle knew that Fanboy really didn't mean it when he said he was okay by the sound of his voice.

"_Now cheer up Fanboy! We have the whole day at the carnival together! Come on we could go get a Frosty Freezy Freeze. I have enough money for you to get one!"_

Kyle said tying his hardest to cheer up the young super hero. Fanboy gave a big smile as he heard that come from his friend.

"_Thanks Kyle! I promise I will pay you back though"_

"_No need Fanboy, just cheer up and have a good time. But promise me never make me pull your finger again."_

"_Okay I promise."_

Fanboy gave a little kiss to Kyle on the cheek. Fanboy couldn't help it. Fanboy always gave kisses to Chum Chum whenever saying goodbye or thanking him. It was his nature to kiss anyone that was being kind to him at a difficult time. Kyle on the other hand was not at all used to affection. Kyle knew that Fanboy's kiss was his way to say thank you. Fanboy was just very kind at heart in his own dorky way. A slight smile crossed his face as Kyle blushed light pink. He never had someone kiss him before let alone hang out with him. Sure he had a few kisses from his mom. But this was much different even though Kyle knew this was a friendly kiss it was from someone around his age that was not related to him and was another male. It just felt very awkward.

Kyle's smile became a straight face. He then just wiped his face where Fanboy kissed him. Fanboy didn't expect any different from Kyle. He grabbed the wizard's wrist and pulled him outside the bathroom running toward a stand. The stand was half blue and half pink; it had little ice glaciers printed all over it, at the top it read _"Frosty Freezy Freeze"._

Kyle then called Fanboy to stop. Fanboy stopped and turned to Kyle whose face and body was on the ground.

"_Opps sorry Kyle… again"_

Kyle got up and brushed himself off without saying a word and walked up to the counter. He ordered a pink Frosty Freezy Freeze. It was ready within 30 seconds of him ordering it. He carried the drink and a straw to Fanboy who was sitting at a table outside the stand.

"_Thanks Kyle, are you getting one?"_

"_No I don't have any more money."_

Fanboy got up from his seat leaving Kyle and his drink at the table. He went up to the man behind the counter. Kyle looked at Fanboy to see what he was doing. Then in a few seconds Fanboy turned away from the counter and walked back to his seat. He withdrawal a straw took of the paper and put it in the drink. Then he grabbed the straw that was on the table and did the same thing. He put the drink in the middle of the table.

"_There now we can share it" _

Fanboy said joyful that he came up with that idea.

Kyle really did want some of the drink but he wouldn't admit it.

"_Thank you Fanboy. After all I did pay for the drink therefore it is only fair that I get some" _

Kyle said. Fanboy smiled and took a sip of the frosty drink from the straw closer to him. Then he stopped when he saw two children walk out the door of the bumper cars that were walking toward him and Kyle.


End file.
